Sucorex Tamashi
Sucorex Tamashi is an Arrancar, and God-King of Hueco Mundo. He shares the position of Espada #1 with his other half, Misaki Tamashi. Appearance Sucorex is a slender, well-built, but not overly-muscular Caucasian male Arrancar. He has the appearance of a young male in his 20's or 30's. He has medium length black hair, and his bangs fall slightly in his eyes, with no facial hair. He has blood red, slit-shaped vertical eyes, resembling that of a cat. His reiatsu is black and red. Personality Sucorex is almost always serious, but can lighten up at times. He usually doesn't show much, if any emotion due to his serious nature, but there are times when his emotions show. He is very intelligent, and a nobleman. He doesn't go out of his way to fight somebody due to him being a noble, or simply the opponent being weak, but he will not hesitate to do so if the situation requires it. He is a calm person by nature even when confronted by madness. He always keeps his cool and thinks of the current situation in a calm and collective manner. History The Beginning - Year: Before recorded history Sucorex was born at the beginning of time as a hollow. He gained more and more power as the years went on, evolving at an extremely fast rate. Before he knew it he was a Vasto Lorde with immense power. As the years went by he honed his skills in every aspect and gained power - and became an Espada. He soon found himself to be killing off all but the strongest hollows with his immense spiritual pressure just by being near them. Due to his immense spiritual pressure even Adjuchas-class hollows couldn't move a single muscle when he was around due to how dense his spiritual pressure was. He wandered Hueco Mundo day and night, and soon became lonely. He came up with an idea to solve both of his problems, to solve his loneliness and to stop killing off other hollows by simply being near them - to split his soul in half. He then split his own soul in half without a second thought. When it was all over, a girl was next to him. She didn't have any memories and was oblivious to everything. They talked and he explained things to her. He didn't know what to call her so he asked her if she liked the name 'Misaki' - she did. After their long-drawn out chat Sucorex was extremely happy that he could finally get rid of the loneliness he was plagued with for what seemed like eternity. After his chat with Misaki, he decided to test her combat abilities, and they sparred. He was ecstatic to find out he had lost half of his power and that the lost half had gone to her - they were evenly matched. They were still both extremely powerful in their own rights. Sucorex and Misaki have been extremely close ever since. Putting her to the Test (100 years later, after they went through immense training for Misaki to learn her abilities) - Year: 100 years after The Beginning Sucorex decided to put his twin sister to the test after training her for 100 years, and took her to the world of living so they could stir up a little bit of trouble, enough to lure out a Shinigami. Sucorex battled against the Shinigami and quickly put him down, but let him escape... He turned around and said to Misaki that the reason he let the Shinigami escape was so that a captain-class Shinigami would come to battle them. Sure enough, a few hours later Misaki found herself looking at the Captain of Squad 7, Nakora Ikane. Sucorex turned to Misaki and said "She's all yours sis.". Misaki replied with "You think I can take her on my own...?" "Yes." replied Sucorex. Before Misaki could respond she found the captain releasing her Shikai. Misaki quickly got ready and started fighting the Shinigami captain. After fighting for a bit, Misaki decided to release her Zanpakuto. "Open, Gate of the Infernal, Sekai Hendō! Kaen Saisho no Mai!" Yelled Misaki. The captain Shinigami stood there with her eyes wide open, confused as to what was going on. Misaki began to be engulfed in flames, and quickly commanded the flames to surround her target. The captain, having no idea what the purpose of this attack was, attempted to dodge the flames. She dodged them for a good couple of minutes, but eventually Misaki cornered her in the air with the flames and captured her. Misaki then ate the flames, and after she finished eating them the captain was no where to be found. Misaki turned and looked at Sucorex with a confused look on her face. "Happy now bro?" she said. "Not bad at all." replied Sucorex. Plot Powers and Abilities Abilities and Traits * Advanced Hollow and Arrancar abilities ** Cero ** Bala ** Gran Rey Cero ** Sonído (Master) ** Enhanced Hierro ** Enhanced Pesquisa ** High-Speed Regeneration Character Traits * Advanced Growth Rate * Genius Intellect & Master Tactican ** Masterful Perceptive Combatant * Immense & Enhanced Strength * Immense & Enhanced Speed & Reflexes * Immense & Enhanced Vitality * Vast & Enhanced Spiritual Power Unreleased, Sucorex's spiritual pressure is still vast and dense. At it's peak, it forces even lieutenant-levels to the ground, in addition to this, at it's peak it suffocates anybody below seated-member level. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist * Immense Durability * Enhanced High-Speed Regeneration *'Unique powers' **'La Mirada', ラ・ミラーダ (Literally meaning "The Gaze") Sucorex charges two Cero's in front of both of his eyes, the two Cero's are generated separately, but fuse together before firing - in a way similar to the Cero Sincrético. **'Cero Sincrético', 融合虚閃 (Literally meaning "Synchronized Zero") Sucorex and Misaki charge their Cero simultaneously and combine them, forming a very large, and very powerful Cero. They then fire the combined Cero's, having the strength of both of their Cero's combined for a devastating effect. **'Cero Doble', 重奏虚閃 (Literally meaning "Double Zero") Sucorex absorbs the Cero fired at him. He then combines it with his own cero and returns it. ** Soul-Separation: Sucorex and Misaki were originally one person. ** Immortality: Sucorex is immortal and can not die by normal means of age and disease. Zanpakutō [[List of Zanpakutos/Noche Sangrienta|'Noche Sangrienta']], ブラッディナイト (Literally meaning "Bloody Night") *'Resurrección:' It's release command is "Drain". **'Mirada', 視線 (Literally meaning "Gaze") Sucorex gazes at the opponent with menacing eyes, stunning them. **'Helaba La Sangre Rugido', ぞっとさせる とどろき (Literally meaning: "Bloodcurdling Roar") Sucorex roars menacingly, causing enemies to flee in terror. **'Further Enhanced Strength' **'Further Enhanced Spiritual Power' **'Overwhelming Spiritual Power' Sucorex's spiritual pressure when in his resurrección will put all but the strongest captains to the ground. His spiritual pressure is so dense in his resurrección, that it suffocates lieutenant-levels and below, causing them to pass out on the ground, unable to breathe. **'Further Enhanced Speed & Reflexes' **'Further Enhanced Vitality' **'Further Enhanced Durability' **'Cero Oscuras' *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ) **'???' **'Immeasurable Strength' In this form, Sucorex can destroy buildings going for miles with a flick of his finger. **'Immeasurable Spiritual Power' Sucorex's spiritual pressure cannot even be sensed by lieutenant-levels while he is in his Segunda Etapa Resurrección. It is so volatile, and so dense, they cannot even sense it. Captain-levels can sense it, as well as lieutenant-levels if they get close enough, and because of this they pass out on the ground, unable to breathe. It is so dense, that whenever anybody weaker than a lieutenal-level approaches him, they instantly turn to dust, leaving no trace behind. Only the very strongest of captains can resist the effects of passing out, however, they are still impaired by it's intensity and density. **'Immeasurable Speed & Reflexes' In his Segunda Etapa Resurrección, it appears that Sucorex can stop time and do what he wishes. Only the very strongest of captains can even track his movements in this stage. Keeping up with him is said to be impossible while in this stage. **'Immeasurable Vitality' In this form, Sucorex's vitality is on an entirely new level. He can take an attack from a captain's Bankai at point-blank range, and come out relatively unscathed. It is said not even an army of average-level captains Bankai would be able to beat him. **'Immeasurable Durability' While in his Segunda Etapa Resurrección, even a Captain's Shikai can barely scratch him. A normal captain's Bankai can damage him, but the damage done is about the same as a paper cut. Only the very strongest of captain-levels can even damage him, and only in their Shikai or Bankai. Trivia *Sucorex appreciates civility, even among his opponents. *Sucorex's aspect of death is Blood. *Sucorex has several theme songs connecting to his personality. Quotes *(To Misaki) "Civility is a hard virtue to find these days, it seems." Battles & Events